


something so precious about this

by moonbeanm



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Early Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: Soft moment from Dan's and Charlie's life in their home ft. soft music everywhere.
Relationships: Charlie Barnes/Dan Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	something so precious about this

**Author's Note:**

> when you find someone who accepts you the way you are, that's home.

When people came to see them, they always complimented them on that one little thing. Because no matter the weather outside, the situation they were in or if they were sick or happy, in their house the music never stopped. Whether it was soft music to just compliment the late dinner after concert, early mornings with coffee and blankets in the living room or little more energetic songs to brighten up sunny days with lemonade and pastry. It was just part of their home.

Today were no different than other days. It was gloomy Tuesday and they had the week off after their tour across the world. Of course, it was an early morning because they didn’t really know anything like sleeping in bed till late afternoon, due to countless nights spend in bus beds. Dan didn’t really understand how it worked, because frankly he wasn’t one to know how technology worked, but every morning without fail the music started when they pulled their blinds up. It just was their routine at this moment.

Dan lightly traced Charlie’s tattoo with his finger, not to wake him up; because at this point it was just the thing he could do without guilt or anything like that. Charlie just squirmed and put his arm closer to his body taking it away from Dan’s reach. Dan just chucked at that. He enjoyed all those little moments he could get, when they spent time together at their home, and not cramped in tour-bus somewhere in different country.

Soft music still playing in background, reminding him that they are in fact home, so he kisses Charlie on forehead and gets up. Sure, it was early, like 6AM early. But Dan wasn’t one of those who would stay in bed when they’re already awake. So, he got up, followed the music down into their kitchen and made coffee, caramel favoured for himself and plain black for Charlie. And by the time the second coffee is done, he hears quiet footsteps coming down the stairs. Coffee works every-time, every morning like a magic. Charlie comes into kitchen with Dan’s hoodie on, because it works like that, they borrow (steal) each other’s clothes and they just ends up smelling like them.

“Morning,” Charlie proceeded to say with yawning in between and comes to kiss Dan. It is one of those light kisses, because they are just still sleepy and the weather outside is having a proper party by throwing a storm.

“Indeed, good morning it is,” says Dan with light smile on his face.

They take their still steaming coffee into living room, while songs still playing their designed story for today. The sofa is big enough to host at least five people, but for today it is only Dan and Charlie, in their big hoodies (of course they swapped them out, so they end up with Charlie having Dan’s and Dan with Charlie’s). The blanket living on the sofa is big enough to cover them both but, another blanket can’t hurt, right? They stay like this, Charlie lightly running his fingers through Dan’s hair, Dan with half closed eyes humming with the songs in the background and storm behind their windows.

There was soft music playing in the background of their house for the rest of the day. Dan couldn’t really tell if it was some random lo-fi playlist Charlie found on Spotify or it was some song from Hozier. It didn’t matter because it gave their house some character and Dan loved it. Dan loved the way Charlie made this house their home, with just simply putting everywhere his mugs with orange juice and playing those songs into every corner of the house they shared.


End file.
